Riley Does EVERYONE!
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: For Riley's birthday, Cory arranges for all of Riley's friends and family to be with her in her bedroom for a very special kind of party. A party NO ONE will ever forget. *Rated M for being a VERY mature and explicit type of adult story. You've been warned. *Updated with a fun spontaneous third chapter now!
1. Happy 13th Birthday!

One night Riley was sitting on her bed naked in her room as her father Cory stood in front of Riley with a bath robe on as he said, "Okay Riley. For your thirteenth birthday, as your present: we're gonna give you a sweet party you'll never forget." Riley then said, "What kind of party?" Cory then took off his bath robe showing he was completely naked. The suddenly the door to Riley's room opened and walking in also naked were Topanga, Auggie, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, Zay, and Katy. A smiling Cory then said, "A sex party." Riley's eye lit up in happiness as she made a big smile.

Lucas then got into Riley's bed and lay down on his back. Riley then laid down on top of Lucas with her back and butt going down on him. Lucas' hard penis then went into Riley's butt causing Riley to moan loudly. Then Auggie sat on top of Riley and pushed his small penis into Riley's vagina. Riley moaned even louder as she felt her little brother's penis push deep into her womanhood. Cory meanwhile got on his knees hovering his body right over Riley and Lucas's heads. Cory then brought his penis to Riley's mouth and pushed it inside. Riley giggle for a moment and then began to such hard on her father's hard penis. Farkle and Zay meanwhile got on both sides of Riley and brought their penises close to the sides of Riley's ears. Riley feeling them moved both of her hands up and grabbed Farkle's penis with her right hand, and Zay's penis with her left hand. Riley then began to rub her hand up and down each boy's penis, moving slow at first, but then began to squeeze them tight as she moved her hands up and down very fast.

Maya and Smackle meanwhile squeezed their heads between Auggie and Cory's bodies and moved their faces to Riley's underage breasts. Maya and Smackle then both began to lick Riley's breasts with their tongues. Eventually Smackle began to flick Riley's left nipple with her tongue back and forth, while Maya began to gently bite on Riley's right nipple with her teeth. Topanga and Katy meanwhile were on the edge of the bed and each of them grabbed one of Riley's feet. Both grown woman then each brought Riley's biggest toes to their vaginas and then... pushed them inside. Each woman moaned as they felt their vaginas be pleasured by Riley's smooth toes. Katy moved Riley's toe side to side, while Topanga gently pumped her daughter's toe back and forth inside her.

Everyone began to quicken the pace of what they were doing and tried to time their own climax to happen at the same moment. And then... it happened. Katy and Topanga orgasmed on Riley's feet. Maya and Smackle got wet due to excitement. Farkle and Zay each shot their loads onto the sides of Riley's head. Cory orgasmed in Riley's mouth, Lucas shot his man fluids into Riley's butt, and Auggie orgasmed and shot his semen into Riley's vagina. Everyone suddenly looked exhausted except Riley who said, "Hey. We're not done here."

Soon everyone changed positions. Cory was sitting in a chair now as Riley sat in her father's lap and her dad's large penis push deep into underage vagina. Riley moaned as she felt her father's penis go deeper and deeper into her. Farkle meanwhile got behind Riley and pushed his penis into her butt. This made Riley moan loudly. Then Maya and Smackle came to Riley's sides and then Riley reach out and pushed her two pointers fingers into Maya and Smackle's vaginas. The two girls moaned as they each felt Riley move her finger back and forth, up and down, and side to side which greatly pleasured them. Lucas meanwhile got on his knees behind Smackle and began to lick her butt, while Auggie got behind Maya and began to the same to her butt. Topanga meanwhile got next to Smackle and began to lick her breasts, while Katy got next to Maya and began to lick her daughter's breasts.

Eventually positions were changed again. Zay laid on the side of the bed as Riley laid on top of Zay with her back to her. Zay positioned his penis so it began to push itself into Riley's vagina. However then Lucas standing next to the edge of the bed began to push his penis inside of Riley and suddenly... both Lucas and Zay's penises were actually squeezing into Riley's vagina at the same time. Riley moaned loudly as she felt her vagina be stretched like never before as she felt the two boy's penises rub both against each other and her vaginal walls. Meanwhile Maya got on her knees over Riley's face and brought her vagina to Riley's mouth. Then Riley pushed her tongue into Maya's vagina and began to lick the inside of her best friend's womanhood. Auggie meanwhile squeezed behind Maya and then pushed his little penis into Maya's butt causing Maya to moan loudly too. Then Topanga got on her feet and spread her legs out so she was standing over everybody and had her vagina move close to Auggie's face. Auggie then stuck his tongue and began to push into his mother's vagina and began to pleasure her with it. Katy then stood over everyone too and brought her vagina towards Lucas' face. Lucas began to stick his tongue into Katy's vagina and pleased it causing Katy to moan. Then Katy and Topanga looked at each other, each made a sexy smile, and then began to kiss each other. Smackle meanwhile got behind Lucas and began to lick his butt which caused Lucas to moan.

Eventually everyone changed positions again. Farkle laid on the bed as Riley sat on top of him and began to _ride him_ in the _cowgirl_ style. Riley while sitting up, pushed Farkle's penis into her vagina and then began to move her body up and down on it. Smackle sat on Farkle's stomach facing Riley and began to kiss and lick Riley's nipples again. Maya then sat behind Smackle and brought her vagina to Farkle's face. Farkle then eagerly began to lick Maya's womanhood causing Maya to moan. Maya then had her hands reached behind Smackle and she began to squeeze Smackle's breasts and even pinched her nipples. Lucas then got behind Maya and began to push his penis into Maya's butt which made Maya moan even louder. Zay then got behind Lucas and pushed his penis into Lucas' butt which then made Lucas moan. Cory meanwhile got behind Riley and began to push his penis into Rilley's butt. This made Riley moan louder than anyone. Topanga meanwhile stood over Zay and directed him to lick her vagina. Katy meanwhile stood over Cory and proceeded him to lick her vagina. Both women began to moan loudly as their felt their respective womanhoods get pleasured.

Eventually as everyone began to switch positions again Riley seemed sad. A concerned Cory said, "What's wrong honey?" Riley then said, "Nothing. It's just... I wish more of our friends and family we here." Cory then said, "Well it turns out I had to reserve players ready in case you felt this way. COME IN GUYS!" The door to the room opened and then a naked Josh, Shawn, and Ava walked in. An excited Riley then said, "YAY!" A naked Josh smiled and then laid on the edge of the bed. Riley laid on top of Josh with her back to him, and then Josh began to slowly push his penis into his niece's underage vagina. But then Shawn came to the edge of the bed and pushed his penis into Riley's vagina too. Everyone moaned especially Riley as she felt Josh's penis and Shawn's very large penis push very deep into her underage vagina and stretched it a lot too. Ava meanwhile sat over Riley's face, and then Riley stuck her tongue out and began to pleasure the little girl's small and young vagina. Ava then facing Shawn motioned for him to move his face forward. Then Shawn and Ava began to kiss a bit.

Meanwhile Cory behind Ava and then pushed his penis deep into the little girl's butt hole. Ava broke her kiss with Shawn to moan loudly. Then Lucas and Farkle sat on opposite sides of Ava and moved their mouths to Ava's little bright pink nipples and began to suck on them. Auggie then squeezed between them and stood up and brought his penis towards Ava's mouth. A smiling Ava then grabbed Auggie's penis and shoved it into her mouth. Auggie then moaned as he felt Ava began to suck hard on his little member. Then Topanga stood over Shawn and motioned his eyes towards her vagina. A smiling Shawn then moved his face forward and then began to lick Topanga's wet vagina. Katy meanwhile got behind Shawn and began to lick his butt, while Smackle meanwhile got behind Katy and began to lick her butt. Zay meanwhile then surprised Smackle by getting behind her and pushed his penis into her butt. Nearly everyone began to moan for awhile and then... everyone orgasmed at the same time. Zay shot his load into Smackle's butt. All of the women began to get very wet. Josh and Shawn each shot tons of semen into Riley's young body. Lucas and Farkle orgasmed out of excitement. Auggie shot his wet warm load into Ava's mouth. Riley's face got wet from Ava's orgasm. and Ava smiled as she felt Cory orgasm in her butt. Eventually everyone laid on the floor together as a smiling Riley said, "Best. Birthday. EVER!"

**THE END**


	2. Happy 14th Birthday!

One night Riley walked into the living room wearing just a bath robe, and saw everything had been moved to the sides, and there were now five beds set up in the room. Cory then appeared near Riley in a bath robe and said, "Hey Riley. Ready for your very special fourteenth birthday party?" Riley smiled as she took off her bath robe showing she was completely nude as she said, "OH YEAH!" Cory then took off his bath robe showing he was naked too and then yelled, "Come on in everyone!" Then coming in from a nearby door were Maya, Topanga, Ava, Smackle, Lucas, Josh, Auggie, and Farkle; all completely bare butt naked. As everyone stood together in their nude glory a smiling Riley said, "Okay. Here's how the party works. Every girl will stay in one bed, but the goes will rotate to a new bed every five minutes when the buzzer I've set goes off. Once the guy gets into the bed with the girl, they roll a dice, and have to do one of six different things with the girl they're in bed with. 1 will mean the guy has to lick the girl's vagina. 2 will mean the guy has to lick the girl's butt. 3 will mean the girl has to suck the guy's penis. 4 will mean the girl has to lick the guy's butt. 5 will mean the guy has to stick his penis in the girls' butt. And 6 means the guy gets to put the penis in the girls' vagina and go _all the way_ with her. Any questions? Okay. Lets go!"

Riley and Lucas then got into one bed together, Maya got into another bed with Josh, Cory and Topanga got in the bed next to them, Ava and Auggie got close in another, and finally: Farkle and Smackle jumped into another together. All of the guys rolled their respective dice, and then everyone got into action. A smiling Lucas then said, "Looks like I got a six. Guess I got lucky." Riley smiled as she spread her legs out a bit and then Lucas got on top of her and lowered his penis down. Riley moaned as she felt Lucas push his penis deep into her. Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas as she said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah. Oh God, yeah! Ohhhh!" Meanwhile Josh and Maya got cozy as Josh said, "Well Maya, looks like I rolled a 3. Guess you're about to get a taste of _Little Josh_." Maya smiled as Josh laid on his back and Maya got on an all four over Josh. Maya then lowered her face down, grabbed Josh's penis, and then shoved it into her mouth. Josh instantly moaned as he felt Maya move her mouth up and down his warm and already wet penis. Meanwhile nearby Cory looked at Topanga and said, "I rolled a 2. So put your butt up in the air and lets have some fun Topanga." Topanga smiled as she rested her head on her arms, while pushing her butt up into the air. Cory then grabbed his wife's large behind and began to lick it. Topanga moaned as she felt Cory's wet tongue move along her butt cheeks. Nearby Ava was laying on another bed with her legs spread out as a smiling Auggie said, "I am so glad I rolled a one." Auggie then moved his face to Ava's little vagina and then began to lick it and stick his tongue inside. Ava moaned as she felt Auggie's tongue move inside her womanhood and give it great pleasure. Meanwhile on the other bed, Smackle was sitting on the bed like a dog, as Farkle got behind Smackle and bean to lick her butt. Smackle smiled as Farkle licked her butt cheeks and said, "Oh yeah honey. You make my ass nice and clean." Meanwhile back in Riley's bed, Lucas then said, "Oh God Riley. I'm about to cum. I... Ohhhh!" Both Riley and Lucas shook as Riley said, "Ohhhhh yeah!"

Eventually the timer went off and Riley said, "Okay. Time to switch." All of the guys then switched beds, and began to roll the new dice at the new bed they got to. Farkle then rolled the dice and said, "Well, well. Looks like I rolled a six too. Time for some fun." Farkle then laid down on the bed as Riley got on top of Farkle, and lowered her vagina slowly having Farkle's penis enter it. Farkle then grabbed a hold of Riley's buttocks and squeezed them hard as Riley began to _ride_ him. Nearby Maya also _riding_ Lucas as she had his penis deep in her, and Lucas was grabbing her butt cheeks hard. Maya then put her hands in the air as she said, "Yeeha! I'm riding an ol' Huckleberry Horse! Woohoo!" Lucas smiled as he squeezed Maya's butt cheeks harder causing Maya to moan a bit. Meanwhile Josh was licking Topanga's vagina as Topanga moaned and said, "Oh yeah Josh. A little lower. A little lower. Oh yeah. Ohhh! Right there. OHHHH!" Meanwhile Ava was sitting in Cory's lap facing him as Cory had long hard penis pushing up into Ava's little vagina. Ava moaned as she felt Cory's adult penis push deeper into her small tight underage vagina. Ava then said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah Mr. Matthews. Push harder! Harder! OHHHH!" Cory then grabbed Ava's small pale little butt cheeks hard and said, "Oh yeah Ava. Oh God, your pussy is so tight and hot. Ohhhh! And your butt feels so nice to squeeze. Ohhhh!" Meanwhile Auggie was licking Smackle's butt as a smiling Smackle said, "Oh yeah. Am I gonna have such a clean ass tonight."

Eventually the timer went off and everyone switched again. Auggie got into Riley's bed, rolled the dice, and then said, "Looks like I rolled a six too. You ready?" Riley smiled and said, "Always. Time for some brother/sister bonding." Riley then sat up with Auggie in her lap and then had Auggie push his penis into vagina. Riley moaned as she grabbed Auggie's butt tight and began to have him pump his little member into her. Maya meanwhile stood up on her knees as Farkle got behind her. Farkle than put his hands around Maya's stomach and then pushed his penis into her butt. Maya moaned and almost fell over but Farkle grabbed Maya by her breasts and began to squeeze them. Maya moaned even louder as Farkle continue to squeeze Maya's teenage breasts tight. Meanwhile nearby Lucas was laying comfortable on another bed as Topanga was licking hit butt. Lucas smirked as Topanga licked Lucas' butt cheeks and then deep into his butt hole. Meanwhile Josh was pumping his penis into Ava's butt. Ava laid on the bed as Josh push hard into her. Ava felt a bit squished but continued to moan in pleasure. Smackle meanwhile was sucking on Cory's penis. As Cory laid on the bed feeling Smackle's mouth move up and down his manhood he said, "Oh God Smackle! Oh God, I've secretly always wanted you to do this ever since I became your teacher. OH YEAH!"

Then the timer went off again and everyone switched partners. Cory got in bed with Riley and rolled a six on the dice. Both Riley and Cory smiled as Cory said, "I was hoping so bad I would roll a six." Riley then said, "Me too. Considering we haven't missed a chance to make love on my birthday since I turned seven." Cory then said, "Shhh. Your mother is supposed to think that only started _three_ years ago." Riley smiled as she laid on her side, and her father began to _spoon_ her from behind. Riley then lifted her right leg up a bit and then Cory pushed his penis into his daughter's underage vagina. The two moaned as Cory began to grope Riley's breasts while a now very sweaty Riley said, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ohhh! Harder Daddy! Harder! OHHH! OHHH YEAH! OOHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile Auggie was licking Maya's vagina, while Maya dug her hands into Auggie's large hair and said, "Oh yeah Auggie. Go a little higher. No, a little lower. A little deeper and... There. Oh God, yeah. There is perfect." At the same time, Farkle had his penis being sucked by Topanga. As Topanga sucked on Farkle's member hard and jerked her head up and down quickly, a smiling Farkle then said, "Oh yeah Mrs. Matthews. Now this is real Farkle Time." Nearby Ava was sitting in Lucas' lap facing away from him as Lucas was pushing his penis deep into Ava's butt. Ava moaned as she felt Lucas' penis go deeper and deeper into her butt hole. To keep her from falling, Lucas was holding Ava's chest in place, and was already beginning to pinch her young bright pink nipples (which caused Ava to moan even more). Meanwhile Josh was having his penis licked by Smackle as he said, "Oh yeah. Keep teasing me with your licking girl. Oh yeah."

The timer then buzzed and everyone switched again. Josh then got into Riley's bed, rolled the dice, and then said, "Lucky me. I got a six too. Guess we finally get to relive those summer nights we ran off to the lake at dark together." Riley giggled and said, "Shh. Daddy thinks I lost my virginity to _him_." Josh smiled as he had Riley sit in his lap facing him. The two wrapped their arms around each other as Josh then pushed his penis into Riley's young underage vagina. Riley moaned loud as she almost lost her breath with how quick Josh shoved his penis into her. Riley squeezed Josh hard as Josh began to pump his member into harder and harder. Meanwhile Topanga was lying on her back as Auggie was lying on top of his mother pushing his little penis into her. Topanga smiled as she grabbed her son's little butt cheeks and said, "Yes, that's right. Be a naughty little boy and push little Auggie deeper into your mommy." Meanwhile Ava was sucking Farkle's penis hard. As she did this, Farkle said, "Yeah! Oh yeah! You are such a naughty little girl Ava. I can't believe someone so young can suck so good. Ohhh!" Meanwhile near them, Cory was on top of Maya pushing his penis into her vagina. As Maya felt Cory's large penis throbbing in her she said, "Ohh! Oh yeah!" As Cory pushed harder he said, "Oh yeah Maya. I have secretly wanted to bang you since you were seven. You are such a hot naughty girl. Ohhhhh!" Meanwhile near them Smackle had Lucas on top of her pushing _his_ penis into her teenage body. As the two underage lovers had sex Smackle said, "Oh yeah Lucas. Oh, you're so hot. Ohhhh. Push harder into me Lucas. I want to be the mother to your babies. Ohhh yeah! Make me your baby mama. Ohh God. Keep making sweet love to me Lucas."

Eventually everything ended. As everyone began to sit up Josh then said, "Oh yeah, that was fun. Can't believe I got to penetrate you too." Farkle then said, "Hey wait. Riley, how is it every guy rolled a six with you?" A smiling Riley held up her dice and said, "Well... mine was rigged to always land on six." A wide eyed Lucas then said, "Hey!" Auggie then said, "Eh, it's her birthday. Let her get away with it." Riley smiled as she said, "Yeah. And even though I'm on the pill, I think it would be so hot if somehow I got pregnant with five babies, with each of you gentlemen getting to be the father of one of them." A smiling Smackle then said, "Well I'm _not_ on the pill. So it looks like I might soon be carrying Lucas' child." An annoyed looking Farkle then said, "Smackle!" Smackle then said, "What? You can still raise it with me." Ava then said, "Well I had fun. I hope Mr. Matthews got _me_ pregnant and I could be carrying your new half-brother or half-sister." Riley then laughed as she hugged Ava. Everyone then else joined in for a group hug as Cory said, "Happy birthday Riley."

**THE END**


	3. Happy 15th Birthday!

***Player 1 - Riley, Player 2 - Lucas, Player 3 - Maya, Player 4 - Josh, Player 5 - Topanga, Player 6 - Cory, Player 7 - Ava, Player 8 - Auggie, Player 9 - Smackle, Player 10 - Farkle; Body Part 1 - Mouth, Body Part 2 - Butt, Body Part 3 - Hands, Body Part 4 - Crotch Area  
**

***Author's Additional Note - I spun a spinner, and rolled a dice while writing this story, just to make the story more spontaneous and unpredictable.**

* * *

One night Riley walked into her bedroom naked, only surprised to see in her room also naked was Lucas, Maya, Josh, Topanga, Cory, Ava, Auggie, Smackle, and Farkle. Everyone looked at Riley as they said, "Happy 15th birthday Riley!" A wide eyed and happy looking fifteen year old Riley then said, "Oh my gosh. I thought we weren't gonna be able to do this, this year. You said you all had plans." A smiling Maya then said, "We did have plans. Plans to give you your hottest birthday yet." Cory then handed Riley a small bag and said, "We _knew_ you really wanted to do this new game of yours. So go ahead and explain it." Riley smiled as she took out of her small bad a spinner and a ten-sided dice. Riley then said, "Okay everyone. For our special game this year, here's how it goes. Like the popular game _Twister_, you're gonna spin a spinner and have to put a body part somewhere. Only there are just four body parts on the spinner: the mouth, the butt, the hands, and the crotch area. Each person will then roll a dice, and get a number which corresponds to each person. I've already written a chart on the board over there at the top for whose name goes with which number. You'll spin the spinner again, and have to connect your body part with what you spun the first time, to the body part of the other person you spun the second time. Any questions? Okay, great." Cory then said, "Well Riley, how about you spin and roll first, and we'll have some fun."

Riley spun the spinner and it landed on the mouth. Riley the rolled the dice and it landed on a 3, and so she then said, "Okay. Lets see what Maya is about to have connect with my mouth." Riley then spun the spinner and it landed on the butt. Maya smirked and said, "Go ahead Riley. It's all yours." Maya then laid on the bed as Riley brought her face to Maya's butt and began to lick it. Maya moaned as she felt her friend's wet tongue move up and down her butt cheeks. Then Riley moved her tongue into Maya's butt hole and began to lick as deep as she could, causing Maya to moan more. As this continued a smiling Lucas then said, "Okay my turn." Lucas then spun the spinner and it landed on hands. He rolled the dice and got a nine for Smackle. Then he spun the spinner again and it landed on the butt. Smackle saw this and said, "Come over here Mr. Friar. I've been a bad girl." Smackle then got on her hands and knees as a smiling Lucas began to smack her butt. As Lucas began to smack it, Smackle said, "Oh yeah Mr. Friar. Oh yeah. I've been such a naughty girl. Oh yeah. Smack me harder. Ohhh! Harder!

Meanwhile as Riley continued to lick Maya's butt, Maya had the spinner and dice brought to her and she began to spin and roll them. Once she did this, Maya said, "Okay. I've got my hands going on... Auggie, on his... penis. Ooo." A smiling Auggie then laid next to Maya as Maya grabbed Auggie's penis and began to jerk it up and down. Auggie moaned as his small penis began to longer and harder. Josh meanwhile spun the spinner and rolled the dice and then said, "Okay. I've got my penis going into Riley's... hands. Okay." Riley moved her head up from Maya's butt for a moment as Josh laid on the other side of Maya. Riley then grabbed Josh's penis and began to move it up and down quickly. As Riley went back to licking Maya's butt, she continued to jerk Josh's manhood hard. As this continued, Josh said, "Ohhh. Oh yeah Riley. Ohhhhh. Jerk it harder. Ohhhh."

As this continued, Topanga spun the spinner and rolled the dice and said, "Okay. I've got my vagina being penetrated by Cory's... hands." Cory smiled as he said, "Just like when we were in high school. Come here." Cory then sat on the bed as Topanga sat in his lap facing away from him. Cory then brought his two pointer fingers down into Topanga's vagina and then began to finger her. Topanga moaned as she felt her husbands' fingers push deep into her womanhood. As this continued Cory looked at Farkle and said, "Farkle my hands are occupied. Spin and roll for me." After he did, Farkle said, "Okay Mr. Matthews. You've got your butt interacting with Smackle's... mouth." A smiling Smackle said, "Ooo. Me like." Cory and Topanga then stood up with Cory continuing to finger Topanga, as Smackle began to lick Cory's butt. As she did this Smackle said, "Mmm. Grown man butt. So nice." Lucas then continued to smack Smackle's butt as he said, "Oh, you are such a bad girl."

Ava then spun and rolled and then said, "Okay. I've got my mouth touching Josh's butt." Josh then got on his side as Riley was still jerking his penis. Ava then brought her face to Josh's firm and began to lick it. Josh then said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh! I had a dream of this once. Ohhh! Ohhhh!" Auggie while still having his penis stroked by Maya spun and rolled, and then said, "Okay. My mouth is going to my mom's... hands?" Topanga held her arm out towards Auggie as she said, "I know you can make this hot honey." Auggie smiled as he began to suck on each of Topanga's fingers, and then began to lick at them.

Meanwhile Smackle who was still being smacked by Lucas and licking Cory's butt, spun and rolled and then said, "Okay. I've got my vagina matched with Lucas'... hands. Okay honey. Time to move them to my private princess part." Lucas smiled as he moved his hands around Smackle and stuck his right pointer finger into Smackle's vagina. Smackle moaned as she said, "Oh God. Stick it further in. Further! Further! Ohhh! Oh yeah! Right there. Ohhh yeah!" Farkle meanwhile then rolled and spun as he said, "Time for Farkle to finally get some fun. Okay. I've got my hands on Topanga's... hands? What!? That's it!?" Topanga smiled as she held out one hand and said, "Come here Farkle. Hold my hand and you won't feel lonely." Farkle sighed as he said, "When is Farkle gonna get some action." Riley smiled as she said, "It's okay. Lets do another round. Let me spin and roll."

Riley then spun the spinner and rolled the dice again and then said, "Okay. I've got butt matched with Lucas'... hands." As Lucas continued to finger Smackle, he brought one hand over to Riley's butt cheeks and began to squeeze them. As Riley continued to lick Maya's butt and rub Josh's penis, she began to moan a bit more at the feeling of Lucas' large Texas hands touching her sensitive butt cheeks. Lucas meanwhile then said, "Okay. I've just rolled and spun again. I've got my penis matched with... Ava's mouth." Ava hen moved her head up from Josh's butt and said, "Don't mind if I do." Ava then got down on the bed and brought her mouth to Lucas' penis. Then as Lucas continued to finger Smackle's vagina and rub Riley's butt, he began to moan louder as he felt little Ava suck on his large penis. As this occurred Lucas said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! You are way too good to be doing this at your age Ava. Ohhhh!"

Maya meanwhile then said, "Okay. I just rolled and spun. I've got my mouth with Josh's penis. Okay Riley. Time for my turn with little Josh. Josh then moved his penis away from Riley's hands and laid her waist area down near Maya's face. Maya then brought her mouth to Josh's penis (still grabbing hold of Auggie's penis) and then began to suck on Josh's hard member. Josh moaned as Maya instantly began to jerk her head up and down quickly. As Maya continued to please him, Josh said, "Oh yeah Maya. Ohhhh! Oh God, I've wanted this for years. Oh yeah. You are so hot." As this continued, Josh quickly spun and rolled and then said, "Okay. Looks like my penis is now gonna be touching Riley's... hands." Maya then moved away from Josh and sat up as she continued to stroke Auggie's penis. Josh then moved his penis to Riley's face and then... began to suck on it hard. Josh then said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah. Suck it hard Riley. Ohhh! Oh yeah, this is even hotter than when you did this to me when you were seven. Ohhh! OHHHH!"

Topanga meanwhile said, "Okay. My turn. Looks like I got my butt matched with Smackle's mouth. Smackle then pushed Cory's body to the side a bit and said, "Move over Mr. Matthews. Mrs. Matthews needs some lovin' from Smackle." Then as she continued to have her vagina fingers by Lucas, Smackle then also began to lick Topanga's large butt cheeks. Topanga moaned as Cory began to finger her and said, "Oh yeah. Oh God, I don't know why but being finger by my husband and licked on the butt by one of his female students... OHHH! Oh, this is so hot!" Smackle smiled as she began to push her nose and tongue into Topanga's butt hole. Cory meanwhile rolled and spun and then said, "Okay. I've got my hands with Farkle's... hands." A wide eyed and annoyed Farkle then said, "What!? Again." Cory then held Farkle's other hand and said, "We've got you buddy." Farkle rolled his eyes and said, "This stinks."

Ava meanwhile then brought her face up from Lucas' penis and then said, "Okay. I've got my mouth now with Maya's butt. As Maya was still sucking Josh's penis and stroking Auggie's penis she smiled as she felt Ava bring her face to her butt and lick it. Ava smiled too as she moved her tongue up the beautiful teenager's pale white butt cheeks. Ava put her hands on the two sides of Maya's butt keeping it in place as she also began to move her tongue into Maya's butt hole. Auggie meanwhile then said, "Okay. I've got my penis in Smackle's butt." Auggie then moved away from Maya and put himself between Lucas and Smackle. Auggie raised Smackle's butt up a bit and then... pushed his penis into Smackle's butt. As Smackle continued to lick Topanga's butt she stopped for a moment and then said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh, Auggie. Your little penis fits so perfectly into my butt. Oh, it feels wonderful. OHHHH! Oh Farkle, please roll and spin for me. I'm busy here."

Farkle then spun and rolled for Smackle and then said, "Okay Smackle. You've got your vagina now matched with Lucas'... penis. Of course you do." Lucas then laid down on the bed as he continued to have one hand on Riley's butt (as Riley was still sucking Josh's hard member). Smackle laid on top of Lucas and then lowered herself down, brought Lucas' penis into vagina... and two began to have sex. Lucas wrapped one arm around Smackle to support her, while Smackle moved her head to the side and continued to keep licking Topanga's butt (as Topanga was still being fingered by Cory). Meanwhile Auggie got on top of Smackle and pushed his penis back into her butt causing Smackle to let out a moan. Smackle then began to get more wet as she felt herself sandwiched between the large Lucas and small Auggie. Meanwhile Farkle spun and rolled again and said, "Okay. I've got my penis matched with... _my_ hands!?" Topanga and Cory then let go of Farkle's hands as Cory said, "Have fun kid." Farkle sighed as he brought his hands down to his penis and began to rub his manhood.

Meanwhile Riley then said, "Okay. Last round. I've got my mouth on Auggie's penis. Come here little brother." Riley then moved her mouth away from Josh's penis as Auggie got off of Smackle. Auggie then laid down as Riley began to suck her brother's already hard penis. As this happened Auggie said, "Oooo. Oh yeah. Oh Riley. This is even better than when you do it in the bath with me. Ohhh!" Lucas meanwhile rolled and spun again (while still having Smackle on him) and then said, "Okay. I've got my penis now matched with Ava's vagina." As Smackle got off Lucas and continued to lick Topanga's butt, Ava got away from Maya and then on top of Lucas and began to _ride_ him. As Ava felt Lucas' huge throbbing penis push deeper into her, she said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhh! It's so hard! Ohhh! But it feels so great! OHHHHH!"

Maya meanwhile then said, "Okay. I've got my vagina matched with Josh's penis." Josh smiled as Maya laid down on the bed and Josh got on top.. Josh pushed his penis into Maya's vagina as Maya began to wrap her smooth legs around Josh. Josh wrapped his arms around Maya's back as the two proceeded to have sex. As their intercourse continued Maya said, "Ohh! Oh yeah! Ohhh! Harder Josh! Harder! I... OHHHH! OHHH! OHHHHHHHH!" Josh then moved one hand to the side and rolled the dice and spun the spinner. Looking at it he said, "Okay. Got my butt matched with Riley's... vagina?" As Lucas continued to grab her butt, Riley moved her body to Josh's side and said, "Oh, I think we can make this work." Riley then laid on her side next to Josh and began to wrap her arms around both him and Maya. Riley then spread out her legs a bit and the began to rub her vagina against the side of Josh's butt. As Riley rubbed her private area against her uncle she said, "Oh yeah. OHHH! OH YEAH!"

Topanga meanwhile then said, "Okay. I've got my moth matched with my... hands?" Cory then smirked and said, "Suck your thumb like a baby Topanga. It'll be hot." Topanga then began to suck her thumb a bit as she said, "Like this. I mean, I'm just a little girl who doesn't know what she's doing?" As Cory continued to finger her he said, "You're so hot." As Cory continued to finger Topanga with one hand, he rolled the dice and spinner and then said, "Okay. Looks like I've got my penis matched with... _my_ hand." Topanga then said, "Oh mister. Can you show me what masturbation looks like?" Cory smiled as he began to jerk himself with one hand and finger his wife with the other. Both Cory and Topanga began to moan as they enjoyed the sensations they were feeling.

Ava meanwhile then said, "Okay. I got my vagina now with Smackle's hands." As Smackle continue to lick Topanga's butt, she stopped for a moment said, "Come here girl, and let me you show you how a woman's touch feels." Ava then got off of Lucas and laid down next to Smackle. Smackle pushed two fingers into Ava's little underage vagina causing Ava to moan. As Smackle dug her fingers in deeper, Ava then said, "Ohhh! Oh God! OHHH! OH YEAH! OOHHHHHH!" Auggie meanwhile as he felt his sister continue to suck his penis, then said, "Okay. Just rolled and spinned. I've got my mouth now paired with sister's hand. Riley smiled as she now moved her hands behind Auggie and began to squeeze his butt hard. Auggie moaned as he smiled much more now that both his penis and butt were being pleased by his sister.

Smackle meanwhile moved her face away Topanga's butt and spun and rolled and then said, "Okay. I've got my hands now with... my vagina." A smiling Ava then said, "Go ahead. Show me what real self-pleasure looks like. Smackle then spread her legs out a bit and stuck two fingers into her womanhood. Smackle began to push her fingers in deeper as she said, "Ohhh! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OHHHH!" Farkle the spun and rolled again and then said, "Okay. I've got my butt matched with... _my_ penis. What!?" Riley then sat up and said, "Aww. I'm sorry that you had no fun. Come here Farkle. We'll all help you feel better."

Riley then got up and walked over to Farkle. Riley then wrapped her arms around his back and let him push his penis into her vagina. As the two began to have standing sex, the other girls got up and walked over to Farkle as well. Ava got behind Farkle and began to lick his butt. Smackle went over to Farkle's side, pushed her breasts against his arm and guided his right pointer finger into her vagina and let him finger her. Topanga then went over to Farkle's other side and let him push his other pointer finger into _her_ vagina. Maya meanwhile got behind Riley and moved her face around Riley's body so she could kiss Farkle on the lips. The other guys got up and then moved towards the group. Lucas got behind Smackle and then pushed his penis into her butt. Meanwhile Cory pushed his penis into Topanga's butt, Auggie pushed his penis into Ava's butt, and Josh pushed his penis into Maya's butt. The guys all wrapped their arms around their ladies as everyone began to shake a bit. Then at the same time, everyone orgasmed shooting their bright liquids all over each other. Soon it ended and Riley said, "Feeling better now Farkle?" Farkle smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks for making me feel better even though it was _your_ birthday." Everyone then had a big group hug as Riley said, "Any time."

**THE END**

_***Author's Note** \- Kind of like what I said at the top, as I wrote this story: I spun a spinner and rolled some dice as I began each interaction. So the actions in this story truly were random. And yes, Farkle's disappointing parings were determined by the spinning and rolling I did. He really did have bad luck. So I as the writer took pity on him and gave him some special fun at the end. Hoped you all liked this story. This is already becoming my most viewed fanfiction of all time. Feel free to leave feedback and comments on what you liked and what you want to see happen next._

_***Extra Note** \- And for the haters that send me messages about how gross they think this and my other stories are... listen. Yes, I write about taboo stories. Yes, I write tons of m-Rated fanfic stories that feature very young characters making love, family members doing it, adults and children making out with each other with no clothes on, and large groups of people making love together. But do I support people doing these things in real life? Absolutely no. These are stories I write. They're made to entertain, bring pleasure to, and more importantly: let people live out fantasies they could never do in real life. When you feel an attraction to a person or group of persons you know you should never make love to, rather than repress all your sexual frustrations, sometimes it's best just to let your inner-most feelings out through a story that helps you live out your dirty little fantasy. That way once you are done reading the story (and pleasing yourself to it), you can feel good that you got those feelings out of you, and not feel as tempted to do that dirty thing in real life now (since you got that itch scratched in your mind)._


End file.
